


new love, old wounds

by iwriteaboutthegays



Series: The demon with a heart of (paint on) gold [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I’m so sorry, M/M, Multi, beetlejuice backstory, blood tw, death tw, mild cheating tw, serious homophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutthegays/pseuds/iwriteaboutthegays
Summary: “You know, I would never have pegged you for a worrier.”Beetlejuice whipped his head around to see Adam standing behind him, amusement in his eyes.“Tell anyone and I’ll get that sandworm to eat you, too.”
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland/Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz/Skye
Series: The demon with a heart of (paint on) gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	new love, old wounds

Beetlejuice had been thrilled, to say the least, when Lydia has come home from school late, after walking Skye home with a grin, saying the blonde had asked her on a date. Thrilled enough he’d smashed one of Barbara’s finest plates in celebration, throwing his fist above his head in the process. Lydia was too love struck to even process the plate breaking, and the demon, well he was too excited that his best friend was falling in love. He’d figured the two would go to one of their houses, and watch a movie and cuddle, or go to a secluded movie theatre out of town and sit in the very back row, so they could kiss and touch out of the public eye. He wished he could say his heart didn’t drop when the goth happily told him they were going to a carnival the next night, the one in the center of their small town.

“You’re going to a crowded public place...together?” Anxiety began to build in the demon’s chest as the teen nodded happily, sighing dreamily just thinking of the other girl.

“It was her idea too! Isn’t she great?”

Beetlejuice sighed, watching the girl daydream about what her date would be like. It broke his heart to see Lydia so young, so naive to the way people, especially people in small towns like this one treated anyone slightly different than them. She doesn’t know what can happen to people like us; people who aren’t scared to love openly and bravely. The demon fought the cold shiver that shot down his spine, and pushed away the memories, the ones of how strong hate could really be, and how easy it was for people to gather to hurt someone different than them. Lydia interrupted his dark thoughts by scoffing.

“Uh, yeah, duh. Of course we’re going to a public place it’s a date.”

The demon nodded slowly, the fear pricking in his stomach making him nauseous. “Of course, yeah, but you’re going to...hold hands and stuff?”

Lydia tilted her head, her gaze falling as she noticed the fearful expression on the demon’s face.

“Um, yeah. Why are you being so weird about this? I thought you’d be excited for me.”

Lydia’s words sunk in, stinging as he thought of something, anything to say.

“Of course I am! You know I am kid, it’s just-“ He hesitated, his breath hitching at the memories he’d tried so hard to drown with denial.

“Just what, Beetlejuice?” Lydia’s voice cracked, the girl looking at her feet. “You were the first person I wanted to tell.”

With that, the demon rushed to the girl, his eyes wide. How could he protect her without her hating him? “People can be cruel. I just worry, okay?” He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, but tensed at Lydia’s saddened expression.

“Of course I know that; I’m not dumb. It doesn’t matter to me, though. I’ve liked Skye since I transferred to her school, and for some reason she likes me too.” Lydia’s voice trembled as her hands shook. “That’s all that should matter. If people want to hate me so be it. People already judge me anyway! At least I’ll be happy.” Lydia glared at the ground, tears welling in her eyes.

The demon felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. He’d been just like her, not afraid of anyone or anything; free to scream from the rooftop till his throat was raw. He’d laughed in the face of anyone who judged him for something as dumb as loving someone.

“I know you’re not dumb kid, but I’m just saying be careful. People will stop at nothing to cause other people pain.” He searches the teen’s eyes desperately, trying to find even an ounce of understanding; and his stomach drops when he find nothing but hurt and anger.

“Look, we grew up in very different times, I get that. But I’m gonna be sixteen soon, you have to let me make my own decisions, BJ.” Lydia’s voice had softened a bit, her gaze still serious as she threw her arms up in the air. The demon sighs, hanging his head.

“Promise me you’ll be careful. You have to pay attention to who you’re around; you never know who could-“

“Okay, I get it! Jesus, Beetlejuice, calm down! People are homophobic, I get it, but I like Skye, and we’re going on a date and nobody is gonna ruin it for us.” With that, Lydia stormed upstairs, slamming her door.

As the next day came, and Lydia got back from school, the house seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Delia had helped the teen pick out the perfect outfit, Barbara had fussed over Lydia’s hair, and Adam had coached her on conversation topics. To say the three were overwhelming the girl would be an understatement. Beetlejuice watched the three surround the girl, cringing at their ridiculous amount of dedication. Charles was away on a business trip, but he was sure the teen’s father would’ve been just as enthusiastic. He knew their hearts were in the right place, and as much as it warmed his chest to see Adam and Barbara acting as parents with such large amounts of affection, he couldn’t ignore the fear in the back of his mind. What if after all this preparation, some asshole said something to the two girls, or what if Skye’s parents were homophobic? What if Skye ran for the hills at the first sight of judgement from the outside world? After all, the girl was ridiculously sheltered. The demon growled to himself, thinking of the things he’d do to the girl scout if she shattered Lydia’s heart.

“What has you in the dumps?” Adam plopped himself next to Beetlejuice on the couch,

interrupting his thoughts. He shrugged, staring at the floor.

“What has you being up my ass?”

Adam blinked at him for a moment and then turned to stare at the same spot, letting the demon’s rude comment roll off his back. Beetlejuice figured at this point Adam had simply learned to pick his battles.

“I’m shocked, I was sure if anyone was going to be excited for Lydia’s big date it would be you.” Adam’s tone was smooth, and the demon hated the way the man could ease him so quickly.

“Well, I seem to be the only one in this house that gives a shit about her.” Beetlejuice murmured, knowing his words weren’t anywhere near true.

Adam paused, turning to face him. “Excuse me?”

Beetlejuice simply stared at the wall, clicking his tongue. “We all know very well how cruel this world is, Adam. Especially you, I thought at least you’d understand.”

The man narrowed his eyes, his body tensing. “Understand what exactly?”

The demon finally turned to look at him, his eyes filled with frustration. “How much people want to hurt people like you, and me, and Lydia! Some people even want us dead.” The demon choked out, glaring at the man. Adam’s face darkened, and he opened his mouth to respond, but paused for a moment, his eyes softening.

“I know people can be cruel, trust me. But it doesn’t mean Lydia shouldn’t be able to be with the girl she’s clearly head over heels for!” Adam exclaimed, a passionate glint to his eyes. “I mean,” he continued, a small smile gracing his lips. “Have you ever seen her this happy? Because I sure haven’t.”

The demon opened his mouth to respond, but Adam scooted towards him, so their knees brushed momentarily, Beetlejuice ignoring the warmth that shot up his leg at the contact.

Adam searched his eyes for a moment, a mix of emotions, some that Beetlejuice knew terrified

the man. “I know you, BJ. And I know how much you care about Lydia.” The man rested his hand on the demon’s both their faces flushing at the contact. “So don’t let any small minded people alter that, no matter how hard they try to scare Lydia out of being herself.” For a moment, Adam’s eyes flickered down to the demon’s mouth, and Beetlejuice felt his pulse quicken as the man’s gaze flickered to meet his, and then returned down to his mouth.

Knock knock

The two leapt apart, their eyes widening as their heads whipped around to the door. “Skye, she’s a bit early but I’m sure Lydia’s about to jump out of her boots.” The man chucked, standing to get the door. The demon watched as Adam swung it open, a hand on his hip as he greeted the girl. “Skye! Great to see you again! Lydia should be down any second.”

The blonde smiled at him, stepping inside and giving the demon a polite wave. He nodded in response, turning when he heard footsteps on the stairs, Lydia jogging down them, her eyes brightening when she spotted the girl.

“Hey!” Lydia embraced the girl, her face flushing at the contact.

“Hi!” Sky twirled one of her curls around her finger, batting her eyelashes at Lydia. “You ready?”

Lydia blushed, biting her lip as she looked the girl up and down. “Mhm.” With that the two left, entwining their fingers as they strolled out the door.

Beetlejuice watched them behind Adam for as long as they were in his view, and when they disappeared, he grumbled, teleporting to the roof. He sat, his feet dangling off as he watched the two girls. Skye nudged Lydia playfully, the goth girl nudging back even harder, causing the two of them to giggle. As they walked out of the drive way, chatting quietly, the demon sighed, hugging his knees to his chest.

“You know, I would never have pegged you for a worrier.”

Beetlejuice whipped his head around to see Adam standing behind him, amusement in his eyes.

“Tell anyone and I’ll get that sandworm to eat you, too.” The demon murmured, looking back to the driveway. Adam sat beside him, crossing his legs. The demon looked up in surprise, watching as the setting sun hit the man’s face, making him look like some ancient, beautiful god. At least from where he was standing. Beetlejuice wasn’t sure how long he stared for, but eventually Adam looked up, catching his gaze and smiling.

“People have been cruel to me too.” The man whispered, his eyes hardening. “I know how it feels to be humiliated, all for your sexuality.”

Beetlejuice felt hot anger bubble under his skin; the thought of Adam being teased, abused by some ignorant asshole made him want to scream. “I- uh, I’m sorry.” The demon managed, trying not to show his anger.

Adam tilted his head, his eyes softening, and his tone soft and concerned. “And I know someone hurt you too. Someone made you terrified to be who you are.” The man stared patiently at him, waiting for the demon to answer.

“You’re right.” He admitted, squirming at the memories. “Someone did. Multiple people actually.”

Adam moved closer, sighing and put a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “Talk to me about it then.” The man’s eyes were warm and caring. “Tell me what happened.”

The demon nodded, staying silent for awhile, trying his best to keep his careless demeanor. “I was thirty two.” He started, watching the sun continue to set. “I had a boyfriend-“ the demon hesitated for a moment, shrugging. “Well, more of a fling I guess. We didn’t use labels; I was always kind of a commitment phobe.”

Adam chuckled at that, adjusting his glasses. “Doesn’t shock me.”

“Anyways, me and my...boytoy were at a bar, minding our own business when a man came up to us, called us fags, all that jazz” The demon sighed, playing with the fabric of his pants. “We told him to fuck off, I tried to fight him but my guy stopped me, told me it wasn’t worth it.” He paused, drawing in a breath. “He left us alone after that, I didn’t pay any attention to him, didn’t see his friends walk in.” He glared at the sky, now almost completely dark. “We left around an hour or so later, and they followed us.” Beetlejuice paused, shuddering. “There were six of them all together; they cornered us into an alley, and I screamed at them, spat in their faces and called them cowards. I was so invested in yelling at them I didn’t see the first guy’s fist till it knocked two of my teeth out. Soon I was on the ground, punch after kick gasping for air. My boy toy got away, ran actually.” The demon sneered. “Coward. He left me there, and for what seemed like hours they pummeled me, eventually they started stomping on my head.”

Adam gasped, stiffening at the thought, as the demon continued.

“That’s the last of what I remember in the living world. Pretty soon after than, I was horrified, staring at my dead body, which they were still kicking and spitting on. They didn’t care my head was caved in or that I clearly wasn’t breathing; they were doing it for fun at that point.”

Adam was silent for a long time, maybe even ten minutes, before he looked up at the demon, tears in his eyes. “So that’s how you died. They killed you.”

Beetlejuice nodded, watching the other man closely. “I told you, some people want us dead.”

Adam nodded slowly, his eyes wide. “I suppose we have to stick together then.” The man blinked, his eyes softening as he watched the demon. “ You don’t give yourself enough credit, you know.” Adam blushed, smiling to himself. “If I’d known all that from the beginning I-“

“Would’ve fallen head over heels in love with me?” Beetlejuice interrupted, turning to smirk at the man.

Adam sighed, rolling his eyes, but his light tone gave away the facade of annoyance. “Every time I try to have a moment with you!”

Beetlejuice snickered, grinning at the man’s attempts.

The two looked up in surprise however, when laughter floated through the air, Lydia’s sarcastic comments coming one after another. They watched as Skye leaned into the goth, holding a large green and white teddy bear, the black coat Lydia had been wearing draped over her shoulders.

Adam nudged Beetlejuice, grinning at the demon. “See? I told you she’d be fine!” The man’s eyes softened, his smile widening. “And look how happy she is.”

The demon shushed him however, earning an offended look from the man. “Just let me enjoy this.” He whispered as he watched the two, Lydia turning to the blonde smiling. Skye looked up at her in confusion, tilting her head and Lydia captured her lips in a kiss. The blonde smiled and got on her tip toes, dropping the teddy bear to the ground and snaking her arms around the girl’s neck as the goth pulled her closer, tilting her head while biting the girl’s lip.

As the demon watched the two teenagers, chucking and shaking his head, he stiffened when he felt a hand brush his, looking up to see Adam smiling at the girls, a nervous glint in his eye. The demon bit his lip, smiling and he slowly entwined their fingers, Adam giving Beetlejuice’s hand a shaky squeeze. They stayed up there long after Lydia and Skye went inside, never once saying a word to each other, but both happy regardless.


End file.
